Agent Ellie Blake
by racheleking
Summary: What happens when someone from Deek's past, someone who he thought of a baby sister returns to his life? What if she's all grown up and what if she has a secret? What if she has ties to his Kensi?And what if she knows something about the meaning behind Callens name? What happens when Ellie Blake goes looking for answers? Looking for her family? Bumping into friends from her past
1. Chapter 1 - Agent Ellie Blake

What happens when someone from Deek's past, someone who he thought of a baby sister returns to his life? What if she's all grown up and what if she has a secret? What if she has ties to _his _Kensi?And what if she knows something about the meaning behind Callens name?

What happens when Ellie Blake goes looking for answers? Looking for her family? Bumping into friends from her past and making new ones; she must overcome obstacles to find out who she really is and who she is meant to be.

Join the team and their new members as the battle terrorist and thwart bomb plots; all the while trying to figure out the meaning of their lives and keep themselves safe.

The only way to see if they make it through alive and together as a team (and in some cases as more than partners...) is to read and find out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS LA or the characters. I own Ellie Blake and the plot of this story. **

**Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas/suggestions :)**

**Rachel.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Finding Ellie

**Finding Ellie**

Deeks woke to a dark room, his phone blaring on his dresser. He ran his hand through his messy blonde hair and answered his phone without even glancing at the caller ID.

"Heya shaggy!" Kensi's light tone greeted him, "We've got an early case today, I'll pick you up in ten okay?"

"Mmm, okay," Deeks' own, groggy morning voice replied, "see you then."

As much as Deeks hated the unusually early start he was glad it was Kensi's voice that woke him this morning. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the shower washing quickly he got ready for the long day ahead. By the time Kensi had called to say she was outside Deeks had finished.

"We stopping for coffee?" he asked as casually as he could as he made his way to her. Kensi was wearing one of her usual ensembles; a coral coloured top and jeans all paired with boots and a jacket. The front of her hair was pinned back and the rest fell in natural waves. Her mismatched eyes were lined with eyeliner and a light layer of lip gloss covered her lips. Just looking at Kensi leaning casually on her car in the LA sunlight – waiting for him – made Deeks' heart speed up. Just for a second Deeks allowed himself to pretend that there was something more between them; well there was and yet there kind of wasn't...

An easy going smile spread across Kensi's lips as she watched Deeks stride confidently towards her. His blond hair was currently 'styled by pillow' as he often told her, and fell lazily across his forehead. A tight blue t-shirt adorned his torso and pair of jeans was slung on his hips.

Kensi nodded and turned toward the car, climbing inside before Deeks could catch her staring or see the way her cheeks heated up. She was also very glad that he had lost his raspy morning voice as it was harder to remember that he was her partner when he sounded like that. When he sounded like that it reminded her of their undercover stint as a married couple; oh how she wished that hadn't of ended.

She wished she could have something like that for real; a husband; a family. She knew she couldn't though; things fell apart way too easily for Kensi. Everyone she was foolish enough to care about had a habit of leaving her, and she knew, she knew Deeks had said he would stay, but would he really? Or would he just run when things became too much? When she became too much?

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

They entered the bullpen together, catching up to Sam and Callen. Sam was looking his usual intimidating self in a tight red long sleeved shirt and black trousers. Callen looked more relaxed than Sam in a loose grey t-shirt and jeans.

"You two came in together...?" Sam queried raising an eyebrow and glancing at his partner.

Deeks and Kensi decided to ignore the suggestive looks from their co-workers, opting to change topic instead.

"How comes we're in early?" Deeks asked.

"No idea," Callen replied "anyway it's not even that early!"

"G it's 6 in the morning!" Sam but in "how is that not early?"

"Callen only sleeps like an hour a night anyway Sam!" Kensi laughed, teasing the older agent who was known for his terrible sleeping habits.

"What you got Nell?" Callen questioned the analyst as he strode into ops. Nell's short red hair reached just past her shoulders, flicking out slightly at the bottom in her usual style. She was wearing a cute navy dress that reached her knees and a brown belt. On her feet he wore her usual little brown ankle boots.

"An NCIS agent by the name of Ellie Mae Blake went missing last night. She was last seen at a bar by the name Déjà vu with a suspect when communication was lost." Nell explained, her eyes focused and showing no signs of sleep deprivation even though it was obvious that she had been in ops before they had even gotten the call to come in.

Images of a young girl who couldn't be any older than her teens appeared on the screen. Her dark brown hair was dead straight and fell down to her ribs the bottoms of it dip dyed a light pastel pink. Her pale blue eyes were crinkled at the edges as she was smiling. Her small white teeth and dimples were showing and gave her an air of innocence. Her eyes were rimmed with dark liner that was winged at the edges. Her cheeks held a permanent demure blush and her lips were stained blood red. Her tight black dress clung to her small frame outlining her tender curves; her red heels elevated her, making her legs appear longer. Despite the fact she was wearing heels she was still smaller than the suspect. Round her neck a small golden locket hung, glinting in the clubs disco lighting. A small dainty hand was lying on the suspects arm, a drink held carefully in the other.

The suspect was a tall man wearing a tailored black suit and a white shirt, no tie. He had short blond hair and dull green eyes, predatory eyes that were eyeing the young agent, Ellie, like she was his next meal. Yawning Eric took over.

"Ellie is a highly regarded agent despite the fact she is only 18 years old" he paused, glancing at the other to see their looks of shocks as he expected. "It is surprising that she hasn't been able to contact us to give us any clues about her whereabouts."

Unlike Nell, Eric's sleep deprivation was showing. His brown eyes blinked tiredly behind his lenses and his usual shirt and shorts combo was thrown on scruffily, creases still in the fabric.

"The suspect Adam Reed aged 38 is known for petty theft and attempted robbery." Nell informed them

"He was suspected of having ties with a terrorist group going by the name of The Crimson Ghosts. So Ellie went undercover to see if he was; and if so what they are planning." Eric added.

"Okay, are we working with her NCIS team then?" Kensi queried.

"No" Nell replied "it seems that there could be a leak in her team."

"This explains how her cover has been blown" Eric started.

"And why her 'agent in trouble' alert was hidden from the system." Nell finished.

"Agent Blake is a young agent so I trust you Mr Callen to make sure your team finds her as soon as possible – before she goes through any unnecessary trouble!" Hetty's stern voice interrupted.

The small woman was a force to be reckoned with. Her glasses were set on the end of her nose and she was wearing her red velvet looking suit. Her presence surprised the team, causing them all to turn to her as she entered ops.

"Agent Callen; Hanna; I suggest you both start looking for clues at agent Blake's house. Agent Blye, detective Deeks, you make a trip to Mr Reeds place. Miss Jones, Mr Beale I need you to try and track both their phones and see if you can get a hit on their cars." She ordered.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Walking up to the missing agent's house Callen could tell something was wrong. Pulling his gun from his waistband he turned to his partner to find he'd done the same. Standing by the open front door Callen signalled to Sam that he was going to the left and that Sam would go straight ahead.

"Federal agents!" Sam called out as he entered, scoping out the rooms.

"Clear" Callen called after his search.

"Clear" Sam repeated.

They both wandered towards the living room.

"This place has been turned upside down." Sam muttered.

"They were looking for something." Callen stated.

"But what?" Sam questioned.

Sorting through papers that were strewn across the side and floor Callen couldn't find anything that might have been any use to them. Sam had wandered into her bedroom, looking for a laptop or something that might hold some information. His booted footstep fell on some glass, cracking and crunching it. Glancing down he realised that it came from a photo frame. His large gloved hand reached out to pick it up.

Shocked he called out to his partner. "G, you might want to see this!"

Callen carefully made his way to Sam curious to what he had found. Peering at the photo Sam held in his hand Callen's eyes widened and he glanced worriedly at his partner.

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

Waiting outside Adam's house Kensi and Deeks wondered how best to get the suspect without causing suspicion, not wanting him to run or notify the terrorist group if he was indeed working for them – if he was inside that is.

"Lost dog or car trouble?" Deeks asked.

"I don't think this is the kind of place you'd walk, let alone walk a dog!" Kensi replied gazing at the shady neighbourhood.

"Car trouble it is then!" Deeks chirped, getting out of the car and opening the bonnet.

Kensi walked up to the door, knocking loudly and looking back towards Deeks and the car. The door swung open to reveal a tall, blond haired, green eyed man.

"Sorry to bother you but our car has broken down and we were wondering if you could help us?" Kensi spoke politely, then bit her lip and gestured behind her. The man – Adam – held a packed duffel bag and looked like he was trying to make a quick getaway.

"No, I'm no good with cars." He said attempting to push past Kensi who side stepped into his path again signalling to Deeks that the suspect was on his own. Making his way towards them Deeks wrenched the bag away from him.

"Going somewhere?" he quizzed.

The man started to protest Deeks' behaviour but Kensi flashed her badge and detained him. They both headed to the car, shoving Adam in the backseat and made their way to the boat shed.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Sam and Callen strode into boat shed to see Kensi and Deeks waiting for them as they knew they would be.

"She knows you" Callen told Deeks, passing the photo frame to Deeks.

Inside was a picture of a young, brown haired, blue eyed girl with dimples and a gap toothed grin. She looked no older than six years of age. A younger version of Deeks was also stood beside her; the picture must have been taken years ago. The Deeks in the picture was carefree and happy. It seemed as if Deeks was the one taking the photo and it only showed their heads and shoulders. Deeks chuckled.

"She was such a sweet and happy kid; mum was out of the picture and her dad? Well he couldn't have been a worse role model! I went over to England on some undercover work, helped her and her dad out. I tried to set him on the straight and narrow. He stopped the drink and drugs and all that for a while, but some of the people he was in with – and probably shouldn't have been – didn't like it very much so they went after Elle. I got her out. This was taken a week later, just before I left it was her sixth birthday." he smiled as he reminisced.

His face then darkened. "I sent her a card every year but when she was thirteen she went missing. Her dad had started using again, he beat her pretty bad. She ran before social services could collect her from the hospital. I didn't know what happened to her after that...'

Deeks pulled the picture from the frame to read the inscription on the back.

'Happy Birthday Elle,

Love Always

Your Big Brother,

Marty xox.'

As he did so something else fell out from behind the picture, face down onto the table. Picking it up Deeks turned it in his fingers, then frowned.

"It's you..." he muttered passing the photograph to Kensi.

Kensi's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion as she flipped it over; as if testing its validity.

"There's no writing on the back" she observed turning it so it was facing her again.

"Perhaps she's stalking Deeks and has seen the two of you together? So she's now trying to figure out who you are...? To him..." Sam guessed logically.

"Then why would she not have one of us?" Callen shot back at his partner.

"Because we are not women." Sam replied slowly as if talking to a child.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised," Deeks chirped "everyone loves themselves a bit of Deeks!"

Sam tutted and shook his head at the younger agents antics.

"What do you think kens?" Callen added the silent brunette into the conversation.

"No." She said simply.

"No everyone doesn't love themselves a bit of Deeks or no she wasn't stalking him?" Callen questioned carefully.

"Both" she blinked at them still seeming dazed.

"Ouch Fern; that hurt!" Deeks mocked hurt placing his hand over his heart as he spoke. "But seriously," he continued "how'd you know?"

"Really?" she asked "look how young I am! I didn't even know any of you then!" she waved the photograph at him.

"Oh... yeah..." Deeks trailed off. "Now what?"

"We'll go see what our little friend has to say." Callen smirked as he and Sam made their way to the interrogation room.

"What were you doing at club Déjà Vu last night?" Callen's voice was steady but hardened.

"Drinking" Adam laughed.

"You met a girl didn't you Adam?" Sam prompted.

"Maybe," Adam replied evasively "I don't remember much, I'd drunk quite a bit you see."

"Remember her now?" Callen asked sliding some photographs across the table.

Adam looked at the photographs of him and the girl from the night before.

"Yeah" he laughed "she's quite the looker, Bethany her name was, at least I think it was." He looked nervously at the two agents "Why she in some sort of trouble with you guys?"

"You could say she's in trouble," Sam started.

"But not with us" Callen continued "You, however, might be."

"If you help us though, I'm sure we could do something to help you." Sam bargained "Just tell us where she is."

"I-I-I don't k-know." Adam stuttered.

"We know she left with you, just tell us where you went." Callen crooned.

"I-I..." Adam started only to be cut off but Callen's phone.

Callen stood from the table and walked out of the suspect's earshot, placing the phone to his ear.

"You guys need to see this!" Nell's panicked voice rushed not even giving Callen time to greet her.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. This is my first NCIS fanfiction.

I would love it if you could vote and comment.

Please tell me if there is anything you think would make it better or you would like to see and I will see what I can do.

Thank you!

Rachel :)


	3. Chapter 3 - 2 hour countdown

**Recap:**

**"We know she left with you, just tell us where you went." Callen crooned.**

**"I-I..." Adam started only to be cut off but Callen's phone.**

**Callen stood from the table and walked out of the suspect's earshot, placing the phone to his ear.**

**"You guys need to see this!" Nell's panicked voice rushed not even giving Callen time to greet her.**

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

"Okay we're coming." Callen told her nodding his head, motioning to Sam that they were leaving.

"This isn't over!" Sam warned Adam "When we get back you better give us some answers!"

Walking towards Kensi and Deeks they turn to the screen which was focused on Nell and Eric up in ops.

"This just came through direct link" Eric explained, clicking something on his tablet.

A video appeared on their screen. A small girl stood in the centre of a room, barefoot. Her head was tilted downwards; a tangle of matted brown and pastel pink hair fell as a curtain between her and the camera concealing her identity. Her hands seemed to be bound behind her back are her shoulders where slumped. Her black dress was ripped and creased but at least it was covering most of her. Her bare arms and legs showed some bruises and scrapes. A man dressed in dark jeans and a black button up walking into view; he hadn't even tried to hide his identity. He looked to be foreign, Russian maybe and had a small beard growing.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your friends?" his accented voice asked the girl.

"Are you going to grow some balls?" the girl's British voice said provoking him.

He marched towards her, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking it forcefully so her face could now be seen through the camera. She had a gash running along on cheek that looked as if it may have been caused by a knife. Her jaw on the other side had a dark purple bruise forming and her lip was split open. Her blue eyes stared blankly at the camera, blinking once; then twice.

It was Ellie.

She turned towards her kidnapper.

"What friends?" she laughed cocking her head to the side.

It seemed painful for her to breathe let alone talk. Suddenly the man's large hand collided harshly her face sending her sending her across the floor. She landed on her shoulder as she was unable to use her hands to steady herself.

"Don't test me!" he roared.

"Or what?" she chuckled sarcastically "You gunna hit me?"

The man growled lowly turning away from Ellie's injured frame.

"You have two hours to get us 1 million or little miss over here is going to be painting the walls with her brains." The man leered "Two hours, no later" he reminded before kicking the girl roughly in the ribs and shutting off the video link.

"An address was sent for the switch in 2 hours and we are already tracing the link and running facial rec." Eric explained.

"We have however traced Adam's car. The address has been sent to Kensi's and Deeks' phones" Nell added.

"Well done guys, keep trying" Callen praised the techies before the link was cut out.

Making his way back into the interrogation room Callen slammed his hands on the table and leaned towards Adam.

"Where is she!?" he growled in Adam's face.

Adam's eyes widened and he shrunk back. Realising they would now go to desperate measures to get the information out of him- if their murderous gazes were anything to go by.

"I was asked pick the girl up at the bar; drive her to ST Madison's avenue. Leave my car there and walk home. I didn't ask questions, he payed well."

"What was the guy's name? What did he look like? Where has he taken her?" Sam quizzed.

"Err... I-I don't know, I think his mate called him Stefan but I can't be sure... he was Russian maybe? T-Tall, big built, accent, dark hair. And I don't know I swear! He hasn't hurt her has he?" Adam stumbled over his words.

"Last name? And he has, if we don't find her soon she'll be dead." Sam spat the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

He didn't want anything to happen to the young agent even though he didn't even know her; he did however know how it felt being tortured and he would never wish it upon anyone.

"No... t-they never said. Oh, this is all my fault!" Adam gasped.

"Why would you do that anyway? Just pick a girl up and hand her over!" Callen was enraged.

"He said she was his little sister, well half sister as she was English so I thought nothing of it, if only I'd known I'd have never..." Adam trailed off.

"Well you'll have plenty of time to think about that in jail!" Sam told him as they left the room.

"He knew!" Sam ground out as soon as he and Callen made it into the main room, "He knew she wasn't that guy's sister and he did it anyway! He makes me sick! She's just a kid compared to those men!"

Callen was surprised by his usually calm friend's outburst and realised just how much this case was affecting his partner, well all his team really.

Callen got out his phone and called ops to tell them the name that Adam had given them.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Kensi and Deeks made their way to Adams car, using the keys found on Adam, Deeks opened the door to the driver's side as Kensi lifted prints from the passenger side handle. Deeks picked some wrappers up from the array in the back of the car.

"Think he's been taking tips from you?" Deeks asked Kensi looking at the amount of Twinkie wrappers.

"I'm not that bad!" Kensi defended a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Whatever you say princess" Deeks scoffed watching the way the rosy blush made Kensi glow, he found her blush adorable so he often teased her just so he could see it.

Kensi's heart beat quickened when she heard the pet name Deeks had called her so she turned her attention back to the task at hand to stop her blush from getting worse. She lifted a red heel from the passenger side.

"She was definitely here, looks like she lost it getting out of the car." Kensi explained.

"More like dragged out" Deeks corrected her indicating to some scratch marks.

They rung Callen to tell him what they had found and listened intently to what their co-workers had discovered.

"Great work" Callen praised them "see if there was anyone who could have seen anything and try to find her other shoe, it might give us an idea of where they are going."

"Okay" Kensi agreed ending the call.

"24 hour off licence" Deeks pointed to a shop across the road. "Think they'll have seen anything?"

Kensi smiled at him, a breath taking grin. "Let's see."

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Nell turned around when Callen and Sam walked into ops.

"We've been looking into traffic cam footage on St Madison's avenue and found the pass over." Nell started.

"As said Adam did just arrive, get payed and leave, leaving the car unlocked. He is out of sight when the two men who met and payed him try to drag agent Blake out of the car." Eric continued.

"She puts up quite a fight and disarms one but she's an easy target being confined in the car. Unsurprisingly one of the men is who you said is called Stefan, who we are still haven't managed to find on facial rec." Nell added.

"The surprising bit however is the other man, agent James Gomez. Who we now know is the leak in the system. He was last seen disappearing into the off licence across the road and hasn't left as far as we can tell." Eric informed them

"We will look through his files to see if he has anything on Stefan, Ellie or a possible location." Nell finished.

"We'll tell Kensi and Deeks," Callen told them staring to dial their number "they would have gone there to see if anyone saw anything.

Kensi answered the phone quickly but suddenly ops was filled with the sound of gunshots coming through Callen's phone.

"Kensi?" Callen called panic evident in his voice.

The call ended.

Callen dialled again; no answer...

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter :) Please review.**

**Sorry it is a little short I have some exams coming up so I don't have much time to write.**

**Rachel x**


	4. Chapter 4 - Your what?

**Recap:**

**"We'll tell Kensi and Deeks," Callen told them staring to dial their number "they would have gone there to see if anyone saw anything.**

**Kensi answered the phone quickly but suddenly ops was filled with the sound of gunshots coming through Callen's phone.**

**"Kensi?" Callen called panic evident in his voice.**

**The call ended.**

**Callen dialled again; no answer...**

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Without hesitation Callen and Sam sprinted off towards the challenger, climbing in and speeding off to the off-licence where Kensi and Deeks are located. Nell and Eric start working feverously to hack into the CCTV system to see if their fellow agents are okay.

When Callen and Sam arrive the gun fire had ceased but the damage it had caused was obvious, shelves had been tipped over and the glass that was once the window was now shards scattering the pavement.

"Kensi? Deeks?" Sam called out his voice showing panic.

Pulling out their guns they both start to make their way into the shop. Shell cases were littered everywhere and bullet holes could be seen in the walls.

"Sam!" Callen's voice caught Sam's attention and he turned to look at his partner. Callen's gaze however was focused on something near the counter. Shifting his position Sam quickly realised what it was. A male's leg could be seen; unmoving meaning that its owner was most likely dead and no matter how much Deeks annoyed them they both wished that it was not him and that he was okay. Besides it had taken Sam this long to realise how strong and loyal Deeks actually was not that he would ever tell him that again.

Nodding to each other they both moved forwards covering each other until the man's face could be seen. Both agents were relieved when they discovered that it was not Deeks and instead was the owner of the off-licence; Callen quickly confirmed that he was dead. Noticing a gun not too far away Sam deduced that he was involved with the Russians which had probably earned him the two shots to the chest that seemed to have been caused by his missing co-workers.

Moving past the deceased owner they made their way towards the back room becoming more cautious when they saw blood smeared against the wall as if the injured party had fallen against it, staggering a few steps before regaining their balance.

Turning the corner they came to face a large room where the stock was obviously held. Kensi was sat leaning against the wall, a piece of material held against a bleeding wound in her shoulder. Deeks was relatively unharmed apart from a few minor scratches and was looking worriedly at Kensi. Both however were unarmed and being held captive by the rogue agent James Gomez and an unknown Russian accomplice.

The two captors were having a discussion across the room from the two agents but a gun was trained on them at all times. Callen vaguely wondered how his co-workers had got capture as he was sure they could have overpowered their captors but then remembered Kensi's wound and realised that must have been why they hadn't managed it. He then scolded himself for getting distracted especially at a time like this.

Kensi caught sight of the older agents out of the corner of her and smiled at them so they knew she had spotted them. She them leant over and whispered something in Deeks' ear who then also turned their way.

"Now," Callen whispered to Sam.

Both agents sprung into action.

"Federal agents!" Sam shouted "Drop the weapon!"

The Russian turned his gun towards Sam and Callen, intending to shoot them however he wasn't quick enough and was shot down, his gun clattering from him and over near Deeks who quickly snatched it up and pointed it at the rogue agent who then quickly surrendered. As Sam detained him Callen called for an ambulance for Kensi and relayed what had happened to Nell and Eric who were unable to hack the secure CCTV system.

"Are you okay?" Callen asked Kensi after he had finished; silently noting Deeks' caress on her uninjured arm as he assessed her for any other injuries.

The paramedic made quick work of Kensi's injury claiming that it was only a shallow surface wound and that she was very lucky before sending her on her way.

"So what now?" Kensi asked rejoining the group "We only have what, just over half an hour to find her or get the money or she's dead..."

"Are you sure your okay to work? Shouldn't you be resting or something?" Deeks asked concern for her lacing his tone.

"I'm fine Deeks," she replied softly before getting back to business "what's next? We really need to find her; NCIS doesn't negotiate with terrorists remember?"

"We did to save you... maybe we could to save her too..." Deeks trailed off.

"It won't come to that." Sam said sternly "What you got G?"

"Kensi, Deeks go back to ops; see if the wonder twins have got anything." Callen ordered before facing his partner and nodding towards the rogue agent "we'll go see what he has to say."

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Back in the boat shed Sam and Callen were trying to get answers from James.

"What were you doing in the off-licence today agent Gomez?" Sam inquired.

"Looking into a suspect" James casually replied as if he'd done this hundreds of times before.

"If that's so how come you came to be holding two federal agents at gunpoint?" Callen asked.

"Holding cover, it wasn't like I was actually going to shoot them, that's why I didn't put up a fight with you guys." Gomez explained.

"Where's Ellie?" Sam spoke next.

"Ellie...? Oh! Agent Blake? I have no idea; I was hoping that one of the Russians would let it slip but they never did, have you heard from her? Is she okay?" he asked hopefully.

"She won't be if we don't find her soon..." Callen sounded dejected as if already defeated and trying to accept that she was as good as dead but Sam knew they would save her they always did, they just couldn't give up. He conveyed all this through a simple look and Callen understood, well they were partners.

Leaving the room they discussed what they thought of the 'rogue' agent.

"I don't know" Sam wasn't convinced by his story, his act. "He knows more than he's letting on, he really doesn't care if they kill her...!" his voice rising slightly at the end.

Linking to ops they told them what they had found and with less than half an hour to go things weren't looking good.

"It seems as though the man who got her out of the car, Stefan, is with her now, if we get Gomez to contact him, to find out where she is but as you think he's hiding something we'll trace the call without him knowing." Nell suggested.

"That way he thinks we trust him and we can find out the right information not what he tells us if he is indeed rogue." Eric added.

Both of them got ready to hack the phone call whilst Callen and Sam got James from the interrogation room. They asked him to phone Stefan to find Ellie's location and what else he knew about him.

James told them that it was likely that Stefan was from the gang that their NCIS unit was looking into and someone high up at that but that they didn't know much about the gang as they had only ever caught small insignificant members and their team had not found much so far.

James then proceeded to call the Russian.

Mummers and parts of the conversation could be heard by the team but with Nell and Eric listening in so any lies told by agent Gomez would be easily spotted. When the call ended Gomez gave them the address of an abandoned warehouse in the suburbs. Callen thanked him, guiding him back to the interrogation room to which he protested. Ignoring him Callen left him there warning the guards to keep an eye on him. Returning to where Sam stood he spotted Nell and Eric on the screen.

"The warehouse is distraction ploy and is meant as a trap; it's rigged with a bomb" Nell explained "The bomb squad has been sent to that location"

"We have however traced the call to an underground parking lot not too far from here" Eric continued "The address should be on your phones."

"Great work guys, see if you can get any visual inside" Callen suggested shutting off the feed.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

The four agents sped to the scene and hurried from their cars. Silently Deeks and Kensi took out the two men guarding the entrance on one side whilst Callen and Sam mimicked them, taking out the two guards on the other side at the same time. Working quickly and quietly the quartet swept through the garage disposing of Stefan's men on the way until they found the area where the young agent was being held.

Ellie was sat on the floor legs curled under her, slightly to the right. Stefan was leering over her and a few of his men stood off to the side.

"Guys, from what we can see all of Stefan's men are armed and we believe that they all know how to shoot relatively well." Eric told them through their earwigs.

"I wouldn't suggest going in all guns blazing, at least not until Ellie can get herself out of the firing range or she'll be dead before you can get all of them." Nell warned.

Stefan leant down 'till he was level with Ellie, a knife in his right hand and a gun in his waistband. The team were waiting in the shadows waiting for the best time to attack and shifting slightly to get a better aim without being noticed.

"Well, well, well, times almost up and no one's turned up yet. Perhaps they figured you weren't worth saving... I would be surprised" he sneered turning to one of his men and asking him to set up the cameras; as he did so Ellie clocked Callen's presence.

She indicated with her hand to the knife Stefan had foolishly left beside her, then motioned to herself, Stefan and one of Stefan's men who was directly in front of her. Callen who was slightly off to the side of her realised that her hands were now tied in front of her so she would be able to do something but not much. Callen wasn't certain but it was the best plan they had at the moment and if they waited much longer then Ellie would be dead before they could come up with a better one. He told his team and pointed out the targets they would each have which ended up at about three each. Now they were only waiting for Ellie's signal.

Stefan turned back to her, drawing close once again.

"Now as they obviously don't care about you, you can stop caring about them and tell us what we want to know!"

Instead of replying Ellie spat in his face and gave the signal to attack. She grabbed Stefan, pushed him in front of her and used him as a human shield from one of his men's shots. She then grasped the knife from next to her and threw it at the shooter. Now her two targets were dealt with she moved towards the wall and out of the firing range. Unfortunately she was not quick enough as a round caught her side leaving her to slump to the floor just before she reached it.

Callen and Sam made quick work of their targets and rushed to her aid, untying her restraints and tending to her wound. Kensi and Deeks finished seconds after their team mates had.

"See told you I'd finish first!" Deeks joked in his usual manor to Kensi who turned towards him.

"You so did not, you barely did anything!" she taunted bruising his ego "and yo-"

The next thing Kensi knew Deeks had tackled he to the ground a gunshot soaring past where she had just been standing. He shot the new shooter who was stood by the entrance.

"I have now" he replied softly from his position above her.

During this time Callen had told Nell to call an ambulance for Ellie.

"You two good?" Sam asked Deeks and Kensi.

"I am now" Deeks retorted in a suggestive tone as he grinned down at Kensi.

Kensi rolled her eyes and pushed him off her causing him to hit the ground next to her with a grunt of pain. She was about to respond when Callen's frantic voice caught her attention.

"ELLIE! ELLIE! Keep your eyes open!"

**(A/N: I was going to stop here but thought since I took so long to upload I'd give you a little more.)**

Deeks and Kensi quickly rushed towards them to see if they could help. The young agent's eyes only stayed shut for a few seconds before fluttering open again.

"I'm awake, stop shouting... my head hurts..." Ellie groaned at Callen, managing a small smile despite her injuries and then blacking out again.

The paramedics arrived on the scene and whisked Ellie away to the hospital.

"I'm going to the hospital to see what she knows about our rogue agent and if she's okay." Callen told them.

"I'll come too; it'll be nice to know why she had my picture" Kensi said.

"And hey I'm her 'big bro' I've got to be there" Deeks chuckled trying to lighten the mood even though he was actually quite worried about Ellie and needed to know she was okay.

"Might as well make it a team thing" Sam joked joining them.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

It wasn't long until the doctors told them Ellie was going to be fine and had started to come round so they were allowed to go in and see her. Deeks was the first one in the room, smiling as usual; Ellie had only seen Callen and Sam in the garage.

"Marty!" she gasped moving to sit up and quickly halting her movement with a wince when her stitches pulled. "Fudge, fudge, fudgy fudge" she chanted in pain before calming down and smiling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you," he replied "what kind of brother would I be if I didn't? And besides I was assigned to your case" he leant forward and stole her jelly.

Ellie decided not to mention the fact that weren't actually related because he was the closest thing to family she'd ever had.

"You stole my jelly!" she accused teasingly.

"Jell-O" Deeks corrected mockingly.

"So they gave my case to LAPD?" Ellie inquired curiously but surprisingly not bitterly.

"Nah, NCIS" he told her gesturing to his co-workers who stood off to the side of the room "I'm their liaison officer"

Ellie smiled at them.

"They wanted you?" she gasped dramatically enjoying the banter with him that she had missed over their years apart.

"Ha-ha" he said sarcastically.

Ellie's eyes flicked back over to the surprisingly quiet agents focusing on Kensi.

"You look familiar" Ellie noted.

Kensi half shrugged offering her a small smile before walking over and passing a picture to Ellie. It was the picture of Kensi as a child that they had found at Ellie apartment.

"Who's this?" Kensi asked.

"My sister" Ellie chirped.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to upload :P I'm trying to get everything ready for uni...

I hope you like it, don't forget to review.  
I also want to know, do you guys want me to write up the shooting scene in the off-licence with Kensi and Deeks or not?  
I'll try to upload quicker next time :)

Rachel x


	5. Chapter 5 - Partners

**Ellie's eyes flicked back over to the surprisingly quiet agents focusing on Kensi.**

**"You look familiar" Ellie noted.**

**Kensi half shrugged offering her a small smile before walking over and passing a picture to Ellie. It was the picture of Kensi as a child that they had found at Ellie apartment.**

**"Who's this?" Kensi asked.**

**"My sister" Ellie chirped.**

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Kensi froze in shock and Deeks choked on his jello.

"Your what?" Callen questioned.

"Sister," Ellie clarified "What's wrong?"

Noticing the look on the agent's faces she knew there was something up.

"Why does it matter? Is she in trouble? Hurt?"

"No, she's not Elle, she's fine, could you just tell us her name please? You trust me don't you?" Deeks persuaded.

"I-of course I trust you..." She assured him "Her name is Kensi... Kensi Marie Blye."

Kensi finally snapped out of her shell shocked state.

"I need some air." She mumbled leaving the room.

Ellie looked up at Deeks puzzled but instead of answering he leant down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I better go make sure my partners alright." He explained before following Kensi.

"They gave him a female partner?" The disbelief evident in her voice.

"Better than one of us having him" Callen joked.

Sam nodded his head in agreement and chuckling.

A small silence overtook them before Ellie screwed up her nose complaining. "I hate hospital gowns and I hate hospitals."

Callen thought her frown was cute and frowned at himself for thinking that.

"Who likes them?"

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

It didn't take Deeks long to spot Kensi outside of the hospital, she was pacing back and forth.

"Hey Fern" he greeted her softly, raising his eyebrows in surprise when she didn't punch him for the nickname.

"She's lying Deeks! She has to be!" Kensi turned to look straight in his eyes and he could see the hurt that resided there. "My dad would never have cheated on my mum, NEVER and my mum wouldn't have given her up, she would have told me, we're talking now. She would have said – something."

Realising the stress his partner was in Deeks pulled her in for a hug. Kensi rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in deeply to calm herself.

"Why don't we let Ellie explain, tell us what she knows? And then we can go speak to your mum about it. See if she knows anything..." Deeks suggested softly.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

The pair returned to the hospital room to see Callen and Sam questioning the young agent about James Gomez – the rogue agent.

"I don't trust him, you probably shouldn't either. He tried to have me killed twice! He insists he made mistakes, one was on my backstopping but it was something that a five year old wouldn't have gotten wrong! I knew he was lying. You can check his phone he's working for them - The crimson ghosts. He helped concoct this whole thing, he knew I was on to him and didn't want me to rat him out. Bet he told you that he was undercover. That's usually how the story goes."

Before Callen could reply Kensi interrupted.

"Hey, er Ellie... Can I er... talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure agent... er..."

"Blye, Kensi Blye"

"She's... I-I mean you're... this is you?" Ellie stuttered over her words, holding the picture tightly.

"Yeah but the thing is-"

"You didn't know I existed?"

"Well, yes"

"Okay then let's see, where to begin... My mum, um our mum fell pregnant with me as a result of a one night stand. After splitting up with your dad and after you ran away... Her and my dad were close friends, she had no idea what he was really like... He was comforting her, she was so upset about you but figured she deserved it, it was all her fault... and well ... one thing led to another and she fell pregnant. She was scared she'd mess it up as she felt she had with you and because you were such a daddy's girl she figured I would be too... she got in touch with my dad and signed over all rights of guardianship and custody. The only things I have from her are a letter, a picture of my sister and my sisters name, so I could find her – you – when I grew up..."

"Well you found me" Kensi laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I found you. Have you got back in touch with mum? Do you know where she is? Oh... sorry... do you er, want some time to process all this?"

"If you don't mind...? and I um have got back in touch with mum..."

"And, er, she never mentioned me, at all?"

Kensi bit her lower lip softly and turned away from the younger agent, unsure on what to say.

"Oh okay" Ellie turned to Callen and Sam once more "Do you have any more questions agent Callen?"

The young agent pasted a smile on her face and swiftly changed the topic in an attempt to hide her emotions – disappointment in this case – just like they'd seen Kensi so often do.

"Not at the moment, we'll leave you to rest but we'll be back later, okay?" Callen told her.

Ellie nodded and watched the two senior agents leave the room. Deeks dipped his head to whisper in Kensi's ear; she nodded and whispered something back. He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head before watching her leave the room as well. Deeks walked over to the hospital cot climbing on beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side just as he'd done when she's been in hospital as a child.

"You okay Elle?"

"Of course I am! I've been through worse, you know that."

Deeks winced at the reminder.

"Don't remind me. I'm meant to be your big brother; I don't care that we're not related by blood, we're family! I'm supposed to look out for you, you could have died today! I should have never left you in England; I should have tried harder to find you. It's all my fault! But I promise I will never let you down like this again, I promise." His voice so soft at the end he was practically whispering.

"It's not your fault Marty, none of it is. You've always been family, I couldn't ask for a better big brother and I know you tried your best! I love you, big brother."

"I love you too little sis."

"Now" Ellie chirped sounding more like the small child Marty used to know. "You can tell me what you've been up to, about your team, about what's going on between you and your partner." She grinned up at him "Then you can tell me how you found me...and about my sister... what she's like... unless, unless you have to be somewhere?"

"How about this, I've quickly got to go somewhere and on the way back I'll grab some food and a coffee, because I've eaten all your jello and then we can talk until I get kicked out?"

Deeks slid off of the cot careful not to jostle the injured agent.

"Okay, but Marty?" she paused waiting for him to raise his eyebrows as she knew he inevitably would "Get me a hot chocolate please, I don't like coffee."

Deeks chuckled "Alright but I don't see how you don't like coffee."

"I tried some cops coffee as a kid, hated it since" she winked.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

Deeks walked into the bull pen expecting to see the team at their desks. To his surprise none of them were; making his way to ops he knew they would have been there or the boat shed.

Kensi was leant against the centre table re-iterating the events at the hospital to Nell and Eric. She turned to see Deeks enter wearing that half smile she lov- liked so much.

"Where's Callen and Sam?" Deeks asked them.

"Boat shed with our rogue agent" Eric supplied.

"Following up on the information from Ellie." Nell continued.

Deeks nodded looking worriedly at Kensi who had gone awfully quiet.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine" Kensi replied even though they both knew she wasn't.

"You know I'm here for you don't you? Every step of the way."

"You don't have to Deeks..."

"That's what partners do"

Deeks meant what he said about being there for her but the word partner tasted like poison in his mouth even though that's what they are. He didn't see he as just a partner anymore, he wants her to be more but knows that 'Badass Blye' could have anyone she wants and she most certainly wasn't going to fall for a screw up like him; partner or not. That wasn't going to stop him from trying though, at one point she was willing to try at one point though before Afghanistan and he really didn't have much of a chance now that he'd given back the knife. He had no idea what possessed him to do that, it was stupid and he was scared, he might have ruined his chances but he was still going to look out for her, for being there for her.

"Partners..." Kensi echoed. The word felt like a sucker punch to the gut. She felt just like she had when he had given her back her father's knife.

"Yeah, unless you want to be something more?" Deeks half joked with a serious undertone.

Kensi looked up at him, unsure whether he was being serious or not. Taking a deep breath she decided that now was a good a time as any. Well perhaps not really a good time at all considering the day's events but if she didn't do it now, say it now, she may never. She opened her mouth as if to talk, then closed it again looking uncomfortable before repeating the action.

"What is it Kens? You're freaking me out..." Deeks chuckled.

"Oh my gosh, plenty of things to say and when the time comes you can't say them. Um, Just you and me. Kensi and Deeks. Deeks and Kensi. A-a-alone we're bold. We're brash. We can move mountains. And together, we're... Um." She broke off unsure how to explain her feelings, Deeks interrupted her.

"We're safe..."

"Yeah," she agreed with a sigh. "Together we're safe"

"Yeah I know"

"I want to be bold Deeks." Kensi told him making him worry, was this her definitely calling it, them off? Their thing? Was there never going to be an 'us' for them? Oh god he hoped not...

"But I wanna be bold with you" She continued.

"So no more games then?" Deeks asked.

"No more games" she confirmed.

"Chips on the table?"

"All in"

"All in" He repeated.

"Tonight"

"Tomorrow"

"And the day af-"

Deeks cut her off with a kiss. It was passionate saying everything they had tried to convey over the past year but could never quite get right. They pulled apart smiling at each other before he pulled her back in for a slightly slower and softer kiss that still managed to leave her breathless.

Eric and Nell watched on in silence. Nell turning to Eric grinning at the outcome of the talk between their two colleagues before gently tugging him out of ops.

"I'm so happy for them, I wish I had the courage they do, maybe then I could tell the girl I like that I, well, like her...-" Eric suddenly froze realising that he's said more than he'd intended to. He was thinking out loud.

Nell's eyes welled up slightly but she blinked back the tears berating herself for believing that he felt the same way towards her as she did him.

"I think you should just go for it, she'd be crazy not to like you wolfram." Nell struggled to keep her voice from breaking and displaying the way she really felt but managed to do so.

Eric turned Nell towards him looking into her hazel eyes.

"Really?" He practically whispered.

"Really" She grinned softly.

"Thanks Nell, I think I will, oh! I should get her something!" Eric's eyes lit up in excitement but Nell wasn't acting as her usual bubbly self.

"Tell me how it goes tomorrow, won't you?"

Eric who was in an overly-excited state and already halfway out the door turn back towards her.

"You'll know before then." He told her with a smile before turning and bounding out of the building.

Nell sighed knowing that she now couldn't go home and cry as she had planned to do as Eric was either going to phone her or come over to hers later that night to tell her how it went. She knew he'd be able to tell that she'd been crying and try to find out why and she wasn't going to tell him and wouldn't want to lie to him. So she'd have to wait until he left or the call had finished.

* * *

-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-

* * *

** Sorry it took so long to update :P I did this today instead of my uni work though.**

**Hope you like it, please comment and vote :)**

**PS: I have written out the "ice skating" scene in a different location in this bit (Im sure you all recognised it) So i would just like to say that i don't own that awesome Densi scene and that it belongs to the TV show NCIS LA and their authors :)**


End file.
